


[Podfic] Anticipation

by kalakirya



Category: due South
Genre: Crack, Humor, M/M, POV Third Person, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-10
Updated: 2013-01-10
Packaged: 2017-11-24 09:01:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 16
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/632685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kalakirya/pseuds/kalakirya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>podfic of arrow (esteefee)'s story</p><p>
  <i> ROUND POWDERED TASTY THINGS GOOD.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Anticipation

**Author's Note:**

  * For [inkjunket](https://archiveofourown.org/users/inkjunket/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Anticipation](https://archiveofourown.org/works/176768) by [arrow (esteefee)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/esteefee/pseuds/arrow). 



**Title:** Anticipation  
  
 **Rating:** General Audiences  
  
 **Length:** 5 minutes  
  
 **download** [from the audioficarchive (<1MB)](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/anticipation)

 

cover by me!


End file.
